Consequence
by DracoIsRipped
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold...very cold


"rictasempra" Draco Hissed

Red light flew out of his wand hitting Lucis Malfoy directly in the chest.  
the room fell slient...His binded body fell onto the manor floor

A cruel laughter escaped Lucis lips

"Finally after all these years..." Draco spat with rage

He moved over to lucis' body and kicked him in the ribs so he could lye face up

"I told you didn't I...I told you I would seek revenge for the people who killed her"

Flashback

" I never thought it would end up like this" Hermione whispered Her soft brown eyes look into his one's of icy blue followed by a gentle giggle

"Come here you!" Draco reached over and caught Hermione by the waist and pulled her over to his side of the bed

" I knew this would happen you know" Stated Draco in a matter of factly voice

"Oh you did, did you?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Yet another side of my brillance isn't it?" He smirked

"Oh yes, yes defineatly" Hermione nodded her head with while trying not to laugh "So genuis how did you know this would happen?"

"well it's only a matter of logic, I was the most wanted boy in the school and I knew you couldn't resist me for long..." Smirking slightly

"mmm I was completely spellbound, utterly helpless" she pushed him playfully on the shoulder.

"You know three years ago i would have died of the thought that i would end up with THE Draco Malfoy" Hermione thoughtfully added

"But considering how me and my family were back then i would blame you...even now i still remember that horrible name we branded you, what we branded everyone that wasn't pure blood" Malfoy conceded in disgust

"But Draco if it was the way you were brought up then you hardly had a say" Hermione assured him "and now that you are not the same person you once were, you know better now, you have broken out of your old habits and changed"

Hermione rubbed his arm. " I know but...my family, friends and everyone else that is like that.  
im just saying there is so much prejucdice" His eyes dropped to the sheets

"Draco" Hermione said sternly but lifting up head genlty "I love you...thats all that matters, not people thinking that we don't belong together and chucking thier opinions on what they think of us, sure that gets to me at times but I'm a stronger minded person than that and Im steady on where I am with you"

Draco's eyes were fixed with hers. He knew she meant what she said and for him thats all he needed.

Draco slid himself off the bed, getting his boxers and putting them back on and headed for the drawer.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione said with a expression of worry

Did she scare him off?

After all she did come on a bit strong with the I love you...but thats how she felt.

Draco was searching pushing all the socks jocks around until he found what he was looking for...

"Hermione come here" Draco asked her

"But im not wearing anything but sheets!" She bashfully replied

"haha it's not like I haven't seen any part of you that i dont like..." Draco responded with a cheeky grin

Hermione blushed.

"Ok if you must bring the sheets with you"

"ok" Hermione pulled the sheet around her body gathering it at the top making sure all of her was concealed...well almost all of her.

Hermione walked over to the fireplace where Draco was now standing.

"Ok what do you want Draco Malf..." Draco silenced her with his lips.

He pulled away " Shhh, just listen" Draco told her

"Hermione Kate Granger, I have known you for two year, first I learnt how to get along with you in Charms class because you knew the answers to everyting..."

Hermione giggled.

"Then after school, I learnt how to like you when I saw what you were like without your head in a book"

Draco looked down and took a deep breath

"And now I've learnt how to live with you, I also have learnt it's hard to love someone if you are afraid that the feeling is not reciprocated back"

"But now I want to learn something else..."

Draco grabbed both of Hermione's hands. Then dropped to one knee.

"Hermione Kate Granger...I want to know if we can grow old together gracefully and still continue to let our love grow.  
Hermione, i love you, will do me the honour of marrying me?"

Draco open a velvet box with a beautiful ring with a diamond in the shape of a lion and the band as a snake...

"Draco..." Hermione said under a whisper, her eye's watering...

"Yes"

end Flashback

"I loved her!"

Draco was pacing up and down, trying to stop the tears from coming, occaionally kicking Lucis as he went by.

"Draco we did it because we loved you, she wasn't right for you, after all she is a mudblood and I did what i had to do to protect our family's name, our...pure name."

Draco responded by kick Lucis in the mouth, knocking out a few teeth

"DON'T YOU CALL HER THAT!" Draco's eye flickered with hate "AS A MATTER A FACT, DON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT HER, YOU DON'T DESERVE,  
TO SPEAK HER NAME!"

Draco regained his calm, after all he wanted to remember what he was going to do to Malfoy seinor

Revenge is a dish best served cold...Very cold

Flashback

"I told you I would take you to Paris"

Hermione walked over to the balcony with Draco, looking over Paris at night, listening to the sounds on the street below from thier five star hotel.

"And what a perfect place to take me for our honeymoon" Hermione smiled "But you have already been here before, you have seen everything here is to see in Paris."

Draco jumped back onto the bed and layed down watching Hermione...

"Well as far as Im concerned this is the best view in Paris I've seen yet" Draco smiled

Hermione smiled back and joined him on the bed.

"well aren't you the flirtatious one" Hermione giggled "You really have all the right things to say, don't you?"

Hermione leaned over and kissed him...

But a knock on the door ruined the two lovebird fleeting moment.

"Merlin's beard!" Draco collapsed himself on the bed "Didn't they see the DO NOT DISTURB sign"

"Don't worry I'll get it" Hermione gave him a quick kiss and bounded off to the door

Draco pulled his shirt off and threw it on the bed. He sighed heavyly, and once again he threw himself on the mattress to wait for Hermione's return.

"Arhh!" Draco hermione scream

He immedately pushed himself onto his feet, his heart pounding with fear.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled, not waiting for a reponse he head the door. "HERMIONE IM COMING!"

"AVAKADAVA!" A voice snarled

A green flash of light pulsed though the room.

Draco reached the door, where a devestating scene confronted him.

Hermione lay on the floor, her face was frozen in horror. Draco fell to his knees watching his world implode, he picked Hermione up and cradled her in his arms, he never wanted to let her go.

A dark figure shrouded the door cruel laughter escaped from the hood.

Draco looked up...tears spilling from his eyes.

"It's for your own good Draco, she was nothing more then a no good mudblood"

Draco felt himself changing, self imploding, anger and rage bubbling up to the surface.

Shaking he carefully layed Hermione's lifeless body down and fast as he could and lunged at the hooded man, but before Draco could make contact the figure apparated out of sight.

Draco fell to the floor, shaking violently.

He knew exactly who did this...who destroyed his world.

He crawled back to Hermione once again scooping her into his arms and pushing himself against the wall tears dripping down the sides of his face.

He screamed out words of revenge, he swore he would kill those who robbed him of a life with the one girl he ever loved.

Hermione Granger.

end flashback

Lucis Malfoy was thrown against a wall, all bloodied up and broken.

"Son" Lucis croaked "How could you do this after all i have done for you?"

Draco refused to dignify him with an answer...instead he decided to beat him up some more.

He smacked Lucis hard in the face with a closed fist, so hard that he felt bones shatter.

His beating was dragged out over hours, Draco finally stopped leaving Malfoy unable to move, conceded.

Now Draco was ready to finish the job...

With all his hate he rasied his wand, the anger pulsed though his body...

"Avdava Kadava!"

A green flash filled the room and sealed Lucis fate...death.

Draco was breathing heavly, he had done it, he seeked revenge for Hermione.

It was done.

He no longer and a purpose for himself, he was worn and cold.

Draco put his own wand up to his head..."See you soon Hermione"

With a green flash and uttered words.

All the pain disappeared,

It was over. 


End file.
